Ming Yue
Ming Yue is an Untitled Sage and the senior apprentice to Huang Xiaoyan and Qing Feng. Background Ming Yue is an Untitled Sage born to an Untitled Sage mother from the main branch sanctum of the Hollow Jade Mountain. Due to being a female, she was kept in the sanctum and trained to become an Untitled Sage since she was young. Sometime before her debut, she secretly read the Jade Woman Grimoire while Mo Yun was resting, causing her to gain the lustful personality. Personality After reading the Jade Woman Grimoire, which she wasn't suppose to, Ming Yue became extremely lustful towards men. She is lustful to the point where she will attempt to have a child with a man when she sees one. This personality became intermittent after she went through Personality Reverse therapy, though Ye Yan stated that it is far more dangerous than always having that personality. This was proven when Luo Xiaobao, a Sage Hunter, encroached Ming Yue's mind and caused her to faint by creating an illusion of a bald handsome man who proposed to marry her. Ming Yue somewhat envies common people, she stated that despite being normal and weak, they are able to decide their fate while she is destined to remain an Untitled Sage for her entire life. Though she later played it off as a joke when Qing Feng suspected her for wanting to secularize herself. Appearance Ming Yue is a busty woman with long pinkish white hair and blue eyes. She is always seen wearing a grey robe and a grey headwear on her head. During the Sage Hunter arc, she wore a maid costume. Abilities and Powers Ming Yue is a very experienced Untitled Sage. Although she hasn't been shown battling very much, she seems to be on the same level of power as Qing Feng. Weapons Screen Shot 2018-08-06 at 11.02.12 AM.png|Ming Yue's Gourd Screen Shot 2018-08-06 at 11.20.12 AM.png|Ming Yue's Sword * Unnamed Gourd: Ming Yue possesses a small blue gourd that looks like an earring on her right ear. It is able to eject blue liquids that can freeze into ice. * Sword: Ming Yue possesses a sword with a black handle. Its durability and sharpness is on par with Huang Xiaoyan's Sage Slaying Sword as it was able to clash with it multiple times. * Spell tags (灵符): Spell tags are yellow pieces of paper with different words written on them using cinnabar, each word represents the type of spell tag it is. By spiritually bonding with the tag, Ming Yue can use it or multiply it to greater amounts and store them inside her Sage Mind for later use. After summoning them, Qing Feng can control the direction they fly towards. Untitled Sage exclusive techniques * Sage Mind (仙识之海): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants. Untitled Sages are able to store hundreds, thousands or even millions of different types of spell tags within the Sage Mind and summon them near themselves to use in battle. This technique is associated to the actual mind of an Untitled Sage, as Sage Hunters can encroach the Sage Mind and create illusions that specifically correspond with the Untitled Sage's mindset, causing them to either faint or die. * Sage Sanctum Teleportation (仙门传送): An technique for Untitled Sages that can be taught to others. This technique allows people to teleport to a designated Sage Sanctum through the use of a spell and a painting painted by an Untitled Sage belonging to that Sanctum. The painting can be on paper or on environmental substances. By reciting or saying an incantation and activating the spell, the user can then either physically touch the painting with their palm or perform said motion at painting and get teleported through the painting to the Sage Sanctum. Everyone has a different incantation for the spell, and depending on the incantation, the user will be teleported to their specific entrance in the Sanctum. * Clothing Transformation (易装术): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants who can use it to quickly switch between clothes or make new ones. Ming Yue's techniques Screen Shot 2018-08-06 at 11.04.34 AM.png|Divine Ice Gate Screen Shot 2018-08-06 at 11.17.53 AM.png|Heavenly Explosion tag Screen Shot 2018-08-06 at 11.24.45 AM.png|Ming Yue manifesting a tea set and a table * Heavenly Explosion tag (天爆符): Ming Yue summons a gigantic spell tag with the word "Heaven" (天) on it, it generates a giant explosion when used. * Divine Ice Gate (天罡冰门): Ming Yue ejects blue liquids from her gourd, then slams the blue liquids on the ground, generating a giant ice wall in front of her to block enemies. * Object Manifestation: Ming Yue is able to manifest objects and make them disappear at will. She has been shown manifesting a tea set with a table and a bed. Trivia Ming Yue's Chinese name 明月 literally means "clear moon". Category:Characters Category:Untitled Sages Category:Humans